


The Old God

by The_Binding



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gods, M/M, Priest!Stan, Total AU, chubby!Dipper, doesn't follow the show at all, god!Bill, like sickeningly cute, lost loves, over protective!Bill, this is going to be super cute, vengence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Binding/pseuds/The_Binding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of lost loves, forgotten dreams, and old Gods</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Festival

 

Stanford Pines knelt in the high temple chamber, his new yellow robes pooled around him.  He could hear the shifting of bricks, the tremors along the floor and knew his Lord was here.  He kept his head bowed low.

 

“Stanford, from the day you first came here I knew this was were you would end up.”  Was that a smile he heard in his voice?  “You were so brash, and stubborn and those traits have served you well over the years.  You were- ARE- smart too.  You learned the codes faster than anyone, even mine.  Very impressive.”

 

“Thank you my Lord.”

 

“Are you ready for the most guarded secret of the order?  The most important code, once you have seen it there is no going back.  You will have no option of leaving the order like others do.”

 

“I understand, and I accept.  This place is my home and my life.  I will gladly spend the rest of my days here.”

 

“Then look, see the secret only you can know.”

 

There glittering before him in his Lord’s glorious gold script- cipher- spelling out the most holy words, the mission of every head priest of the order.  Stanford had heard only few got to see the whole thing.  He though, he WOULD get to.  The High Priest- above all others.

 

His eyes scanned over the words, quickly translating the symbols.

 

_Lord, death,_

_To the forest hath come,_

_See how the plants wither and die._

_The forest which held his heart is gone,_

_In sorrow hidden away,_

_In sorrow silenced_

_We shall be the joy bringers,_

_Bring light into his world again!_

_Ourselves we give,_

_To bring the forest back to life,_

_They shall come,_

_Joyous again together,_

_Seek, search,_

_You shall know them,_

_For there are stars across their skin._

 

His breath caught in his throat.  _Stars across their skin…_ But, but he was only nine!  He couldn’t bringing him here- so far from his home and his family.  Not yet, he was only a child.  

 

He would wait.  Watch and wait.

 

~*~

 

Years passed, the seasons came and went, life in the temple went on as it had always done.

 

Finally it came the time.  For years Stanford has been thinking about how to go about this.  He headed downstairs near the kitchens where the temple had its single phone.  A wall mounted corded phone- old fashion but it worked.  A simple phone call- it was the usual day and time, no one else would be using it.  He made a point to call his family every week to say hello and see how everyone was.  It had become normal for them and they wouldn’t think anything of it now.

 

“Hey Sweetie!  Your parents and brother around?”  He waited a few moments until he could hear everyone.  “How is everyone?”

 

He couldn’t tell what any one of them was saying over the others.  “I actually have some news this week.”  He answered when they asked how he was.  “There is a big festival this year at the temple.  Now I know you aren’t believers but its going to be a ton of fun, and I haven’t seen the kids since they were little and they’re all grown up now.  I would love to see them before they head off to college.”

 

Under the sounds of the kids excited agreement he could hear their parents discussing it.  

 

Ten more minuets of chit chat and planning and Stan was hanging up the phone with a mix of joy and slight guilt twisting in his belly.

 

Dipper watched out his window as trees went by.  There was something about the forest that just seemed to soothe him.  It was so quiet and peaceful and- “You know, some people say Cipher is also god of mischief.”  And of course his twin couldn’t stand quiet.

 

Dipper rolled his eyes.  “Yeah, mischief and knowledge and dreams, that makes sense. ”

 

Mabel reached over and poked him in the cheek.  “Squish!”  He rubbed his cheek with a pout and glared at her.  She knew he was self conscious about his chub.  “We’ll ask Grunkle Stan!  He’d know.”

 

“And he’ll tell you just what I did.  Knowledge and dreams, no mischief.”  Dipper just really wanted to stare out into the woods and imagine all the amazing creatures that were there.  There were some interesting ones near home, where they used to go camping when they were little.  He could only imagine what amazing things would gather near the temple of a GOD.

 

“Ohhh!  Mr Know-it-a…”

 

“No fighting back there.”  Their dad warned and one glance in the rear view mirror had them quieting down.  Mabel got one more poke into his side- with another whispered ‘squish’- before suggesting they play cards to pass the last couple hours.

 

Dipper was practically bouncing in his seat as they came up to the temple.  He had seen it once a really long time ago, before Stan was the high priest, but he had never been inside it.  It was tucked deep into the woods, out of the way of town- something that had always made him curious.  Wouldn’t a god of dreams want to be closer to people?  Its architecture looked like a mix between Egyptian and Greek, all beautiful stone, elegant columns, colorful paintings.

 

“You kids remembered to bring an offering right?”  Their mom turned in her seat to look back at them.  “Even if we aren’t followers we need to respect the customs.  Especially considering your Uncle…”

 

“Yes!”  They both grinned.  Dipper’s hand went to the bag at his side, he was quiet proud of his choice of offering.

 

The car park was a small walk away from the temple and the kids stumbled out, happy to stretch their legs and get fresh air.  As soon as Dipper’s feet touched the ground, and the scent of pine flooded his nose he felt the need to run, climb, dance.  

 

The itch to dance became even stronger as they neared the temple.  A quick paced song was playing, only dimly heard through the great stone walls.  As they came into the main courtyard there were dancers dressed on colorful costumes, moving to the beat, dancing out a story.  Dipper watched carefully, trying to figure out what myth of Cipher they were telling, but his parents quickly ushered him along to the main temple.

 

There were more dancers inside, acting out other stories.  Decorations of colorful silk ribbons and pennants brought out the faded paints on the walls.  The scent of food, sweet berries and fruits, and fresh baked breads, made his stomach growl.    Mingling with the guests were the priests, dressed in their finest robes- from black and white, to brilliant yellow, and all embroidered with shining gold thread  

 

“There you are!”  They all turned to see Stan, dressed in vibrant gold robes that swirled dramatically around him, coming toward them with a grin.  He gave them each a hug in turn, asked them about the trip, commented on how big the twins had gotten- the usual long time no see family member.  “You’ve grown up so well.”  It was intended for both of them, but said with hands on Dipper’s shoulders, smiling down at him.  It made the boy puff up a little in pride.

 

He asked the twins their plans for college, joked about them joining the order, explained some of the stories the dancers told.  Then he nodded toward the back of the long room.  “Thats where to put your offerings.”

 

Dipper followed his gaze, the alter and all around it were covered in little packages, baskets of fruit and other foods- so that was what he was smelling- there was even some money.  Didn’t people think someone might just steal it?  Of course it was probably foolish to steal from a god.

 

And there, towering behind the alter, reaching high up to the vaulted ceiling, was the idol of Cipher.  The golden one eyed triangle, staring out at them.  Was it odd that in a room full of people he felt like it was focused souly on him?

 

He snapped out of his thoughts with a nudge from Mabel.  “We should take up our offerings.”  He nodded and quickly followed her through the people.  

 

She went up to the alter first, laying down her little package- beaded jewelry she had made herself- she bowed her head, just like their father had told them and muttered her wish.  When she turned around she flashed him a smile and stepped down for his turn.

 

He walked up, glancing at the things others had left.  More money than he had thought, jewelry, wine.  They all looked very fine and made him even more nervous about his own offering.

 

He reached into his back and pulled out the little books.  One was about wild life- both magical and mundane, another was an old history book he got at an antique show, the last was full of poetry he had gotten from the same show.

 

He set them down among the other gifts and bowed his head.  And for the life of him could not find words.  “I- I honestly have nothing I want.”  He murmured, glancing up to that giant eye again, and quickly looking away.  “I am just… I am very glad to be here.”

 

With that he went to join his sister and the rest of the party.

 

Bill leaned forward, interested, in his giant gold throne, looking down on the festivities through his idol image.  What a curious human…

 

~*~

 

The Pines family stayed for hours, meeting the towns people and some priests, watching dances, hearing stories.  Both twins were having a wonderful time, Mabel making fast friends, Dipper studying the codes and ciphers on the walls, and hearing special stories from priests.  

 

It was in the middle of one story that another priest came up to them.  “You are Dipper?”

 

“Yes.”  He nodded quickly.

 

“Your uncle would like to see you, please come with me.”

 

Dipper followed him through the twisting halls deep into the temple, and up and up and up and spiraling stair.  They came into a circular room, large windows told him they were in the high tower- a place reserved for only the highest of the order.  The candles all around, casting strange shadows on the hooded figures told him they were in ritual- and somehow he was part of it.

 

The priest that brought him up- now hooded as well- pushed him more into the center of the room, the figure there turned and Dipper recognized the robes as his uncle’s.  “Come here Dipper.”  He held out his hand and Dipper hurried to him, eager for safety.  When he was close enough he could see Stan give him a warm smile, and he was turned to face the one wall with no windows.

 

Then the chanting started.

 

The room shook, the wall before them opening up- bricks shifting to the side fusing together.  Dipper took a step back only to be stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

He looked up wide eyed at his great uncle.  “Dipper its alright, I promise you everything is okay.  He wont hurt you.”  He nudged his nephew toward the newly formed doorway.  

The young man slowly stepped forward, pulling his hat off as he moved through the door.  A strong scent hit him, making his head swim and made the tips of his ears tingle.  He found himself staring at the back of a golden throne.  

“Come closer little one.”  A hand appeared around the edge of the throne, pure black.  Long slender fingers ending in sharp black claws that looked like they had been dipped in gold crooked at him.  “I was very impressed with you.  People seem to forget what I am the god off- bringing things more suited for a god of feast and parties.”  His voice was echo-y and high and to Dipper it sounded like music. 

He swallowed hard and stepped up closer, moving in front of the throne.  His breath caught in his throat.  There before him was his Uncle’s god.  Tall and slender, skin pure black like obsidian, his gold and jewels a stark contrast against it.  His eyes, looked a little too large for his face pure gold and slitted, on his forehead was a third- glowing bright, a mere outline looking like it was floating off his head just slightly.  It was half hidden by golden wavey hair that looked like it was made of silk.

“You didn’t even-” those bright eyes focused up at him and the god stopped speaking.  “Pine Tree.”  He sounded shocked then a bright white grin full of too sharp teeth broke the perfect blackness of his face.  He stood suddenly, and Dipper stumbled back from the being towering over him.

One of those black hands raised up and brushed his bangs from his forehead. It was so warm and he leaned into it. “With stars across your skin.”  He breathed, pulling the human against him in a tight embrace.


	2. Deals

Dipper clung tight to the God as he was swung around in a hug.  Warm laughter echoed through the room.  “Finally.”  The god breathed as he settled him back down.

 

Dipper leaned heavy against his chest, so warm and strong.  It made him feel… light, his head swimming.  “Oh my Pine Tree,”  His head was tilted back to stare up into the God’s eyes and a strange sensation tickled down his spine.  The God’s smile faltered slightly, a sadness flickered through his eyes.  “… You don’t-“

 

He was pulled close again and felt the press of a cheek in his hair.  There were several moments of silence, in which Dipper’s mind became more and more fuzzy- like he was falling asleep.  Of course, of course he was falling asleep, he had a busy day and now he was in the arms of the God of dreams.

 

“I have a deal for you Pine Tree.  Will you hear it?”

 

He nodded against his chest and felt a squeeze around his middle.  “Like your uncle you have great magical potential, greater than him even.”  Far greater.  “Be my voice, let me speak through you and you and your family- and all descendants wether they follow me or not shall be protected as long as _I_ shall live.”

 

That was all?  Let the God Cipher speak through him and his family would be protected forever?  

 

“This means you will have to stay here, with me.  When you are not my voice you will be here by my side, my companion, and,” a moment of hesitation and barely more than a whisper, “l-lover.”  

 

Dipper could feel his heart pounding away in his chest and wondered if Cipher could too.  Give himself to a God completely.  Be Cipher’s.  His head still felt groggy, his body like it was floating, and everything was so warm and perfect.  Was this what it would be like all the time if he agreed?  He didn’t think he would mind that much.

 

“You will never want for anything.  That isn’t part of the deal but it is my oath.”  

 

Just as he was about to say yes, to nod his consent he was pulled back from that obsidian chest, as he looked into his new God’s eyes he felt a fluttering in his stomach.  “No, not like this.”  Cipher whispered.  “Not when you are in this state, it wouldn’t be right.”  A hand brushed across his birthmark again and he fell into his dreams.

 

_Rich green forest.  Trees stretching toward a sky he couldn’t even see, speckled sunlight filtering between needles and leaves._

 

_He knew this place.  He had never been here in his life._

 

_He walked down a narrow deer track, the dirt soft beneath his bare feet.  He dodged obstacles without even realizing, never stepping on a twig or rock, bushes never snagged him, never more than grazed his legs._

 

_When they did it was like electricity was going through him.  He wanted to run._

 

_The air was warm and heavy with the scents of moist earth and blossoming trees he couldn’t yet see.  There was something here, something about this place that made his heart lurch, made his eyes sting with tears, and a smile pull at his lips._

 

_Why did he know this place?_

 

Dipper reached up to rub at his eyes and stretched with a happy hum, dreams already fading.  He was in that perfect state of half asleep and nice and warm that one never wishes to get up from.  He even felt like he was floating.

 

He let his arms drop beside his head and felt silk and velvet beneath his fingers, on top of plush pillows.  He sighed in contentment and let his eyes flicker open.  There bending above him was an expanse of great swirling galaxy.  Not like he saw on clear nights when they used to camp, but as though he were floating among the stars.  

 

He was fully awake now, and shooting up in bed.  The bed was circular, set into the floor, all around it were columns with filmy pale yellow fabric curtaining him off from the rest of the room.  He claimed over the edge onto cool mabel floors.  His toes curled up for warmth and he wrapped his arms around himself- to find more silk.  A tunic, pale green, cowl neck feel loosely over him, soft brown leggings beneath it.

 

He hadn’t done that himself…

 

He took a quick glance around the room- circular like the bed, columns set into the wall with flowering vines climbing them- perfuming the air.  He followed their lines up to the domed ceiling that still showed him visions of the swirling galaxies.  He looked away quickly.

 

Between each column was an arched window, each showing a different scene.  He padded over to one, looking into a dense thicket of bamboo alive with the songs of birds.  To the right of it was a more familiar scene, the redwood forests of California.

 

He continued down the line, stopping at the sound of rain against window panes.  Wide trunked trees, dropping vines, ferns and moss covering everything, silence as all creatures hid from the downpour.  A rainforest.

 

How?… He had known he was still in the temple but was he still with Cipher?

 

He flushed at how he had yearned to be held by the God, how compliant he had become.  He chewed his lip as he considered the God’s offer.

 

He continued down two more windows and there before him was a doorway.  He pushed the thick curtain aside to slip through.  Standing before a window shaped like his eye was Cipher.  Sparkling gold clouds were swirling around his head, all but his third eye was closed.

 

The other two snapped open when Dipper let the drape fall back into place.  “Pine Tree.”  The God greeted with a smile, hand brushing away the clouds.  Dipper swallowed hard and tried not to look into his eyes.  “Don’t worry, you should be fine now.”  Cipher’s voice was so warm and comforting, just like his arms were yester- no stay focused.  “I think you were just overwhelmed by my powers.”

 

Dipper held back all his questions about why Cipher had held him, why he asked what he had of him- Gods were known for taking what they wanted, just look at Zeus.  And then why he had been hesitant to ask it, and if he had changed his clothes.  Who was he to question a God?

 

“Pine Tree,” he finally raised his eyes to Cipher’s, “do you remember what we talked about before you fell asleep?”

 

His heart fluttered and he nodded slowly.  “I do.”

 

Cipher’s hand moved for him and he dropped it down again.  “Do you need more time to consider it?”

 

He was almost tempted to say yes but he knew thinking about Cipher’s motives would make no difference.  The offer was too good.  He was guaranteeing the safety of his family and their futures.  It was more than a fair deal.

 

“I don’t.  I agree.”  His heart pounded as Cipher reached for him again as though he was going to take his hand.  

 

Dipper nervously raised his hand as well but then Cipher paused.  “Perhaps for such a deal a different method of sealing it?”  That hand came up toward his cheek and Dipper had to remind himself to breath.

 

He nodded.

 

The hand brushed against his cheek, long fingers twined into his hair and drew him close.  His hands fumbled against Cipher’s chest and he closed his eyes and allowed himself to be kissed.  

 

Heat flooded him, his fingers clutched at his God, tears stung his eyes again, he wanted to laugh, he kissed back eagerly.

 

And then his mind went fuzzy again.


	3. Magic

“Stan where is our son?!”

 

Stanford held up his hands defensively.  “Joy I promise you he is fine.”

 

“You keep saying that yet refuse to tell us where he is!”

 

“He is with Lord Cipher!”  He snapped back.  “He… Dipper is a prophet.  Lord Cipher saw it during the festival and commanded us to bring Dipper to him.”  

 

“A… but prophets are…”

 

“Rare.  Yes.  That is why Lord Cipher is keeping him close.  To protect him.”  There was no place Dipper could possibly be safer.  “I will go request that he be returned to spend time with you…”

 

“Spend time?!  He’s our son!  He should be with his family!”  Steven chimed in.

 

“Granule Stan… what happens when we have to go home to Cali?”

 

Oh, he hadn’t thought of that.  “Let me go talk to Lord Cipher.”

 

When Dipper woke once again his head hurt and he resolutely kept his eyes off the ceiling.  Rubbing at his eyes he padded toward the door.  What was that noise?  

 

He peeked through the curtain and there was Lord Cipher pacing, gold clouds swirling about his head as he muttered to himself.

 

Dipper felt he was only hearing half of the conversation but he had a creeping suspicion it was about him.  

 

“No!”  The sharp tone sent him jumping back and the clouds swirled to grey a moment.  Then three eyes turned on him and they went brilliant blinding gold before vanishing.

 

“Pine Tree!  How are you feeling? I am so sorry, I thought you would be okay-“ There were hands resting on his forearms pulling him close.  

 

“I-I am okay.  I don’t know what happened.”  

 

“Its my fault, I am so sorry.  I- You must be hungry.”  Dipper’s brows furrowed at the change in topic but he couldn’t exactly deny it.  “You’ve been here so long and you haven’t had a thing to eat yet!”  An arm slipped around his waist and guided him toward the great gold throne.  As they grew closer it elongated and several pillows appeared on one end.  

 

“Wait how long-“  Dipper delicately perched there, as Cipher swept around to his side a table appeared before Dipper. 

 

It was piled high with trays of scones, muffins, coffee cakes, fresh fruit drizzled with honey, and a pot of fruity smelling tea.

 

Dipper swallowed hard- his mouth watering.  “Please help yourself, you must eat.”

 

That was all it took to have Dipper snatching up a plump honey soaked strawberry, humming in delight as the flavor burst across his tongue.  Before the berry was even gone he snatched up a scone, licking crumbs off his lips.  

 

“Weren’t you just complaining about how people offer you food like this the other day?  Something about not being a God of feasts?”

 

Cipher chuckled.  “If you like them I will never turn my nose up at a sweet again.”

 

Dipper gave him a smile, pausing with a muffin half way to his mouth.  “You’re going to make me fat.”  He glanced down at himself and flushed, setting down the pastry .  “er.”

 

A gentle hand rested on his knee, giving it a squeeze and his God moved closer to him.  “You are beautiful.”

 

“I am not…”  He murmured, keeping his eyes trained on his lap.  “I am just so plain and chu- there are so many people better than me.  I don’t understand why you would want ME.”

 

The hand moved from his knee to his cheek then up to arrange his bangs to show off his birthmark.  Dipper resisted the urge to flatten them down again and hide it.  “I don’t care about followers, offerings, even temples.  In all the worlds you are the only thing, only ONE, I care about.”

 

Dipper could feel heat creeping up to the tips of his ears.  When he chanced a glance up he saw nothing but warmth and sincerity in Cipher’s eyes.  His God pressed a kiss to his birthmark- a flash of bright green leaves, sunlight creeping through them, a sound of distant laughter- the vision was gone the moment lips left his skin.

 

Before he could even ask what it was arms were wrapping around him, he shook away the visions and leaned into the hold, resting his head on Cipher’s shoulder.

 

A grumble, an arm unwinding itself from him.  He sat up to see Cipher swatting away clouds again.

 

“What are those clouds anyway?”

 

“Oh, they are prayers.”  Cipher shrugged.

 

“When you brush them away like that are you ignoring them?!  Thats a horrible thing to do!”

 

The God couldn’t help but smile slightly at his beloved’s compassion.  “Even if I hear them all I answer very few Pine Tree.  People ask for very selfish things, things they could get on their own if they worked for it just a little.”

 

“But what if one you brushed aside was one you COULD have answered, what if it was for help or healing?”

 

“Would you like to hear them too?  To help me decide?”

 

Dipper faltered then.  “Is that a good idea?  I… I am just a human.  Is it right for me to hear someone prayers to a God?”  An uneasy silence fell between them.  “One of them, when I woke up, you were talking back to them…”

 

Cipher suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable.  “It was your uncle.”

 

“Why were you telling him no?”  The God looked very uncomfortable.  “How long exactly have I been here?”

 

“Only a few days…  And he, he wanted to have you come visit.”

 

“And you told him no?”

 

Cipher quickly stood, “You should finish eating, you haven’t had near enough.”

 

“You can’t tell him no!  You said I could be in the temple, you can’t just keep me here all the time!  That was the deal!”  He snapped, surging to his feet.  Once the words were out he paled, eyes going wide as he fell back into his seat.  Oh, oh he was so dead!  “I am sorry I…”

 

But Cipher’s look of shock was quickly replaced with a smile and he settled back into his seat, taking Dipper’s hands in his.  “Its alright Pine Tree, I love that fire in you.  I just… I want you safe.”

 

“They’re my family!  I’ve been with them my whole life!  And we’ll be in YOUR temple, surrounded by YOUR priests, and Granule Stan wouldn’t let anything happen to me!”

 

“You don’t understand.”  He sighed.  “You are a prophet, a known prophet.  Do you have any idea how rare that is?  And only the highest of my followers will understand, the lower… they will wonder why a youngster that has never studied their ways- whom wasn’t even a follower- is suddenly above everyone but Stanford!  They will envy you and they will do all they can to make trouble for you, and I can’t protect you properly yet.”

 

Dipper thought over that for awhile.  “Why can’t you?”

 

“I can affect things in your world through my followers prayers or by a willing… vessel.  You have great magical potential but it has been uncultivated.  I can channel through you but you can’t handle such power yet.  We have to… fill you with it slowly.  Ease you into it.”

 

“And how do you do that?”

 

“Well the reason you get dizzy when we kiss…  Its completely reactionary!  I don’t plan on it happening.  It just does!”

 

So that was what his magic felt like.  “What else?  How much does kissing do?”

 

“Kissing does very little.  Really just about anything can be used to transfer magic into you.  As long as it is born from my magic or any kind of physical touch.”

 

Dipper glanced at the food he had been eating suspiciously.  “That is so minuscule even if you ate all that every day for months you would be no where the amount of power needed.”

 

“Then what is the most efficient way?”  He demanded.

 

“Let me into your mind, allow me access to you completely.”

 

Dipper slipped his hands from under Cipher’s, chewing his lip as he stood.  “I would like to go see my family now.  You made the terms of this deal, you also promised that I would never want for anything.  I expect you to keep your word.”

 

Cipher did not look pleased at that but he stood as well, leading Dipper back to the blank wall that he had first come through.  The space between bricks started to glow and they began to open up.  

 

“I only want to keep you safe.”

 

“I will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you all expect Dipper to stay passive?!


	4. Initiates

As he headed through the temple elder priests bowed out of his way, the younger looked confused but followed suit, shooting him odd looks.  Maybe Cipher had been right about jealousy.  The fact he was still wearing the fine clothes the God gave him might have something to do with it too.  He felt suddenly self-conscious, wrapping his arms around himself and wishing he could cover his bare shoulders.

 

His self-consciousness was shirt lived as Mabel involved him in a hug on sight.  “Bro-bro you’re okay!”  She squeezed him tight.  

 

“Let him breath Mabel.”  Their dad chuckled, clasping Dipper on the shoulder while Mabel backed off so their mom could hug him.  “You ARE okay, right?”

 

“I am fine.  A little overwhelmed with everything but fine.”

 

“You LOOK fine.”  Mabel gave him a smile, looking him up and down.  “Can I borrow your clothes?”

 

“Oh I don’t know.”  He hummed in faux thought.  “These are gifts from a GOD, I am not sure it would be right to lend them out.”

 

His dad’s hand suddenly squeezed his shoulder tighter and he ushered them into a nearby room.

 

“Careful, you’re getting some odd looks.”  He murmured.  There was a nice lunch laid out on the table for them.

 

“We know you aren’t supposed to leave the temple.”  His mother explained, sliding into a seat.

 

A clearing throat.  Grunkle Stan shifted awkwardly in the door way, unsure if he would be welcomed.  “You know you could have warned me!”  Dipper griped at him.

 

“I am sorry Dipper its- I didn’t know why he wanted to see you.  He just said that he did.”  A giant ball of guilt formed in his belly at the lie.  

 

Dipper frowned at him but nodded toward the table.  “Well come on.”  His uncle looked so relieved, gladly taking a place at the table.

 

Lunch was full of chatter and laughter. Dipper talked about Cipher and his home.

 

“What does he look like?”  Stan was leaning forward eagerly.

 

“You mean you’ve never seen him?  But-“

 

“I can… kinda, better than most.  Its a rare ability to be able to SEE the true form of a God.  I can see the shape of him, his eyes, but I can’t look on him for long.”

 

And so Dipper described him the best he could, even his jewels, even what prayers looked like.

 

Far too soon his family had to go, there were things they needed to figure out and do if Dipper was going to be staying in Gravity Falls.  After they said their goodbyes and headed out Stan started ushering him back to the tower stairs.

 

“But Grunkle Stan I want to explore!”

 

“I don’t think thats such a good idea…”

 

“Cipher said as long as I stay in the temple I’ll be fine.  Besides, this is HIS temple- there should be no safer place in the world for me.  Please?  I’ve only seen the tower, main hall, and this room.”

 

“Alright, just a short walk though!  He’s going to get irritated if I don’t bring you back.”

 

“I won’t even go into the courtyard!”  He swore.  There wasn’t much out there anyway, a lot of stone and some fountains.  The forest beyond is what really interested him- oh well, stay in the temple.

 

After promising to be careful and be back at the stairs in an hour he headed off, intent on peeking into every nook he could.  Once again older priests gave him little nods, some smiles, most younger followed suit, he was aware he was still getting odd looks though.

 

As he wondered deeper, into narrower halls, he could hear whispering behind doors and in darkened corners.  He rounded one such corner- empty- to see a group of young initiates chattering.  When one near the edge of the group noticed him they nudged the others and nodded toward him.  He was met with quiet and glares.

 

Dipper took a deep breath and continued on.  He hated that these men made him feel just like his peers at school did.  Those looks they gave him, the cluster of them in the small hall way- far outnumbering him.

 

“Who are you anyway?!”  One demanded as he tried to pass them.  They didn’t even give him a chance to answer before another grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

 

“You’ve never even been here before but suddenly you’re the favorite.  You don’t know anything about us or our God!”  They shook him slightly, tearing his shoulder seem slightly

 

“Let me go, or-“

 

“Or WHAT?!  What are you going to do.  You’re some silly human kid who doesn’t even know anything about magic!”  They grabbed at his necklace.  “You probably don’t even know what this means!  You can’t even feel the magic in it can you?”  A sharp tag and he heard the chain break. 

 

He felt dizzy.

 

“Thats enough!”  It came from his mouth but it wasn’t his voice.  

 

His vision blurred.

 

_A sun felt warm on his skin, the thick grass tickling his bare feet.  He was dancing, wind rustling leaves, butterflies fluttering around him, birds chirping.  There was laughter- not his own- strong arms wrapped around his middle plucking him right off his feet, and his laughter joined the other._

 

_He felt at peace._

 

When he opened his eyes there was nothing but ash and smoke smudges on the wall, and a smell of burnt pork.  

 

The peace was gone and replaced by fear.  Before he could even glance down at what lay at his feet he was grabbed and pulled down the hall.  With a yelp of surprise he tried to pull free until he realized it was his uncle, hurrying him toward the stairs.

 

He sniffled, tears welling in his eyes.  “Grunkle Stan….”  But Stan said nothing, practically carrying him up the steps.  He felt so weak and dizzy again.  When they reached the top the wall practically burst open before them, Stan letting go of him to shield his face.

 

“My darling.”  The God’s voice was worried and he stepped out, opening his arms.

 

Dipper practically threw himself into Cipher’s arms, the God holding him close.  “You’re alright, you’re safe.”  He cooed.  Dipper felt himself lifted and then the sound of the wall closing reached him.  He was safe in the God’s home once again.

 

He did his best to get his breathing under control, letting Cipher’s warmth flow over him.  “I… I think I just want to relax.”

 

“Yes of course!”  The God stepped back and pointed to a drape covered doorway.

 

He pressed a hand to the God’s chest to stop him from following him.  He just needed quiet and space right now.  Cipher stayed respectfully back.

 

The room beyond the drape was warm and a sweet scent- almost intoxicating- filled it.  It was round and lined with columns like the others, climbing the columns were thick vines and the whole ceiling was covered in brightly colored wisteria.  In the center was a large tub set into the floor, three feet deep, steam rolling off it.  Its surface was littered with dropped flowers.

 

Dipper was quick to shed his clothes, tossing them beside the door and sinking into the tub with a sigh.  He waded to one side where there was a stack of towels.  He settled down, the water reaching his collar bone and leaned his head back against them.

 

He allowed his mind to wonder, staring up at the plants- there were so many here he half expected lilies in the tub- studying the shapes of leaves and flowers until his eyes fell closed.

 

“Pine Tree?”  His eyes flickered open, hadn’t he requested to be left alone?  “Are you alright?”  The voice was far closer than it should be.  He turned his head to the side and there was the God, just a couple feet down from him, head cocked to the side and watching.  Dipper flushed and quickly turned away, trying to hide himself with the wall.

 

“What are you doing in here?!”

 

“I- you’ve been in here so long and I couldn’t hear you I just wanted to make sure you’re alright.”

 

“Well I am so GO!”  Cipher looked a bit shocked at the angry tone, then his eyes widened- realization.

 

He quickly turned away as well.  “As you wish.”  As he left a small table appeared by the door with a set of clothes.

 

Dipper winced, Cipher was just trying to look out for him and he was getting so snappy.  Funny he would stand up to a God but not his peers.

 

He climbed out of the tub and snatched up one of his towels to dry off and headed for the stack of clothes.  On top was a box, shallow and square.  He popped it open.  Oh, he didn’t deserve such fine things!  

 

A crown of thin gold chains woven with vines, decorated with lush flowers, the chains dangled from under the flowers, ending in brightly colored glass beads.  Beneath it was a necklace- three layers of delicate gold leaves, small at the ends larger in the center, each with a bright emerald at its top.

 

He ran his fingers along the leaves, a vision of golden fall leaves all around him, someone talking to him though he couldn’t make out the words.  He pulled his hand back and his vision cleared.

  

Shaking he reached out again but this time there was nothing.

 

When he stepped into the throne room Cipher was pacing before his window, in front of the throne was a table set with tea, sandwiches, chocolates.  When the God spotted him, he paused, looking him up a down.  A slow smile crept onto his face at the sight of the jewels and crown, but at the same time he looked as though he was going to cry.  Could Gods cry?  He came back to himself quickly.

 

“I am sorry!  I always forget about human modesty.  I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”  Dipper flushed and settled in his spot on the throne while Cipher fretted.  Everything fell quiet for awhile as he picked at the food laid out before him.

 

“You have so many plants.”  He tried to fill in their awkward silence between them

 

“Do you not like them?”  He had hoped that they would make Pine Tree happy!

 

“I do!  They’re beautiful.  I just wondered why.  You aren’t a plant or nature god…”

 

“They… they make me happy.”  But he looked so sad saying that!

 

“You know when I was little I always thought the woods were watching me.”

 

“Did it scare you?”

 

“No, I would actually go there when I was sad or scared.  Parks, or woods, gardens.  I felt safe and happy there.”

 

“Well I hope they make you feel safe here too.”  He gave his little Pine Tree a warm smile, which he returned.  Hesitantly he reached out and took the God’s hand.

 

“You haven’t given me any reason to fear you.”

 


	5. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather short chapter but I finished this part and it didn't feel right adding more to it. It needed to be on its own. Also very sorry for the long wait. 
> 
> And for those that don't know- I have a playlist for this fic (and all my others)! Here: http://8tracks.com/lily-lady/the-old-god

Bill reached up, gently caressing his cheek.  “Will you let me in?”

 

Dipper sucked his lip between his teeth.  Cipher only wanted to protect him, he always said he cared for him.  Slowly, he nodded.  The god gave him a smile, other hand reaching up, fingers working their way through his tick hair.

 

“It won’t hurt- I would never hurt you.”  He promised.  “Just relax and it will feel like a waking dream.”  He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his birthmark, Dippers eyes fluttered shut.  

 

Power- raw and massive rushed him like a wave, his breath caught in his throat, hands flew up to cover the ones at his head.  Flashes of greenery, scent of pine, sounds of birds.  His forest dreams- a waking dream thats what this was.  Just relax and everyth- Cipher made a sad whimper like sound in the back of his throat and Dipper’s eyes snapped open.  His God’s eyes were screwed shut, all but his third, he looked so troubled.  Dipper’s fingers twitched and he reached out to him, fingers threading through silken hair.

 

“Pine Tree!”  Cipher’s eyes show open as Dipper’s fingers brushed his scalp.  Then all three of them closed and as darkness crept in around Dipper he heard a soft moan.

 

Black.  Everything around him was perfectly black, and warm.  A pleasant warmth that soaked into you like sunshine.  He felt like he was floating, like long days spent in a lake and you close your eyes at night still feeling like the water is rocking you.  In spite of the dark there was no fear in him, nothing but… happiness.

 

Fingers twined with his, giving his hands a squeeze.  Dipper smiled, his heart fluttered and he leaned back into a sturdy chest.  He could feel his God’s heartbeat-strong and fast- against his back.  Could feel his breath ruffle his hair.  Those simple things made his skin tingle.

 

“Where are we?”  He whispered- it sounded so loud here.

 

“My mindscape.  You used the open link between us to get into MY head.”  The God chuckled.  Such a deep rich sound, it made heat race through him.

 

“Its nothing but darkness here though.  You… you’re gold and shining, so easy to smile, you make your home so bright and… ALIVE.”

 

“YOU make it alive.  All those plants are yours- before you my world was nothing more than that throne room and window.  You are my light and life- my love.”  The hands left his to lay against his chest, over his heart.  He pressed his hands over them, squeezing.  

 

He wanted his God to be happy, for his world to truly be alive.  He closed his eyes, thinking of all the plants- Cipher had brought them in for him- of how safe he felt among them, how happy.  When he opened his eyes again far far below them was a great field of wild flowers.  He wanted them to be there.  It started rising up toward them at his thought.

 

One of Cipher’s arms slipped down around his waist and his head dropped to Dipper’s shoulder with a groan.  The human reached up to pet over his silk hair.  “Its alright.”  He murmured.

 

The God chuckled.  “You have no idea what you’re doing.”

 

Before he could ask what he was doing the ground met them.  Dipper grinned, curling his toes in the soft ground- bigger brighter flowers sprung up around them as he did, he bounced in place a need to run filling him.  Cipher gave his middle a little squeeze and dropped his hold.

 

Dipper took off laughing, spinning with his arms thrown out wide, fresh new flowers followed in his wake.  Cipher stood watching him, heart hammering, breathing shallow, smile on his face and tears welling.  He had no idea, not even an inkling.  Everything in him longed to tell him- he just… he needed to realize on his own.  This moment though- oh he would cherish this.  A love, pleasure, and longing he hadn’t felt in so long made his very soul sing ‘finally, finally, we’re HOME.’  He blinked away his tears and moved, long strides toward his dancing lover- whom had no idea the effect he was having.  He swept him into his arms, spinning him, his laughter joining the other’s.

 

“I love you!”  The God’s voice echoed all around them- the words dancing with them.  Echoing like mountains- far in the distance mountains sprung up.  It was amazing, the finest thought became reality here.

 

Cipher nearly dropped him, but let him down easily to the ground.  “You’re cryin-“

 

He was pulled into the God’s arms, held tight and the God nuzzled against his hair.  “More, please more.”   His voice was breathy, heat radiating off him- heat in turn flooded Dipper’s cheeks as realization dawned on him.  ‘You have no idea what you’re doing.’  

 

Dipper sucked his lip, one hand petting over silky hair.  Of course, he was in the mind of the God of minds, making him a dream.  It was… it was why he had been unsure about letting the other into his mind.  Intimate.  

 

“Please, Pine Tree.  Change.”  A few yards from them a crumbling garden wall appeared, covered in vines.  The god held him tighter as though trying to anchor himself, and the human felt his own joy swell in him.  And so Dipper continued to build the world around them.

 

When he woke he was in bed, staring up at the stary ceiling.  It didn’t make him feel sick anymore, odd.  Across his belly was dropped a black arm, warm breath ruffled his hair.  He turned his head, the God was sleeping- all eyes closed.  His third started to flicker open, focusing on him, then the others began to open up.  

 

The God gave him a warm smile.  “Good morning.”

 

He smiled back.  “Sweet dream?”  He teased lightly, but the God’s face fell.

 

“Oh please don’t be a dream. I couldn’t stand if this was all a dream again.”  He shifted his hold, drawing Dipper closer to him.  “Please be real.”

 

Again?


	6. Gardens

The God continued to cuddle him for awhile, face pressed to Dipper’s collar.  The poor boy had no idea how to handle this.  He gently pet his silk hair and murmured reassurances that he really was here.  He hoped so anyway or this was one crazy dream.  

 

Finally the God pulled away.  “I am sorry.”  He sat up and climbed from the bed, reaching back to help Dipper up.

 

“What did you mean, again?”

 

Cipher pulled him from the bed with a little more strength than necessary.  “Well I suppose we should probably address the temple so people understand what happened to their band of young members.”

 

Dipper smirked at him.  “Avoiding the question Lord Cipher?”

 

The God paused, he wrapped an arm around his middle, pulling him close to whisper in his ear.  “Can you keep something just between us?  Something very special.”

 

Dipper’s heart thrilled at the close contact, the idea of a whispered secret just for them.  He nodded mutely.

 

“No one else in the world knows this, not even your uncle.  Bill.”

 

“Bill?”  Dipper’s brows furrowed.

 

“My name, Bill.  Bill Cipher.”

 

Dipper pulled back, eyes wide.  His name?!  But names were powerful!  To give him that.  “Y-you shouldn’t.  Thats too much p-“

 

The God laughed.  “I trust you.  You were just in my mind Pine Tree, another thing no one else has ever done.  My love, I trust you. ”

 

“Bill.”  The smile he got was bright as sunshine.  He leaned in- doing something else he would have never dared before.  HE kissed the God.  “Thank you Bill, for trusting me with this.”

 

When he pulled back he was met with half lidded eyes filled with tears.  “Your crying aga-“

 

Bill straightened up again. “As I was saying we should address everyone and make a few things clear.  You definitely have my magic in you now, you’ll be perfectly safe and be able to handle me using your voice.  I of course will not make you do this if you don’t feel comfortable yet.” 

 

“You’ll look after me?”  The warm smile and affectionate squeeze around his waist was all the answer he needed.  “Then lets.”

 

An hour and change of clothes later Dipper was being led my his uncle to the main hall.   He was nervously picking at the puffy sleeves of his shirt- a light cotton top, deep forest green with embroidery of ivy along the collar, which cut straight across leaving his shoulders exposed.  He was going to be addressing the whole temple- a temple of his God’s most devout followers.  He longed to ask his uncle for advice or just reassurance, but when he was so stoic and silent when he was working.  The only sounds in the halls were his boots clicking on the stone floors and the soft clicking of beads from his ‘crown’.

 

He had tried on convince Bill he didn’t need a crown, he didn’t deserve it, but Bill had insisted on it.  Told him it was perfect, that he looked beautiful, and ‘yes as a matter of fact you do deserve it’.  Though he wouldn’t explain why.

 

They paused outside the door to the sanctuary and Dipper took a deep breath to steel himself for what was to come.  The door swung open and he was lead to the alter, all eyes on him.  There upon it was a cushion which he perched on, folding his hands in his lap.  He glanced around at the faces staring up at him, many in confusion, he could hear mutterings of ‘sacrifice’ and it made his heart quicken.  Bill would never…

 

Then, just as he noticed his family tucked away in the back, looking nervous everything went black… then forest.  A wild need to run and the forest was zooming past him.

 

“Some of you may have noticed a few missing members.”  The assembly fell suddenly silent, many fell to their knees.  “I killed them.  For they tried to harm this young man- my voice, my prophet.”

 

Murmurs of awe rippled through the hall.  “Any others who dare to lay a finger on him will meet the same fate, any whom witness such acts and do nothing will be cast out.  He is free to wonder this temple as he desires and he should never be in danger doing so.”  

 

Dipper came back to himself, vision clearing from great pines and berry bushes to a great stone hall filled with golden people.  He felt tired, dizzy, his throat felt raw.

 

A hand on his shoulder- his uncle, glowing gold.  “Dipper?”  He whispered.  “It think I better take you back.”

 

Back, back where?  To Bill?  Yes he would like that- he wanted Bill to ease this dizziness for him.  He nodded slowly- it made his head spin.  Stan helped him to his feet and carefully led him from the hall and back home to the tower.

 

Bill fretted over him, adding more cushions to the throne for him, continuously offering him food.  Dipper just smiled at his antics.  Some all powerful and wise God he was.  “Bill,” the god stopped what he was doing immediately and turned all his attention on Dipper, “I am just a bit dizzy- it will go away soon.  Just let me relax for a bit.  You just take care of those clouds.”  He made a vague gesture at the golden clouds that were floating all around.  Surely it had to be the priests- all full of questions after his big revel.

 

“Would you like to help?”  Dipper gave him a flat look.

 

“I thought it was decided that wasn’t a good idea.”

 

“No, you decided, I still like the idea.”  Dipper shifted to stretch out on the throne, leaning his head back on a pillow and throwing his arm over his eyes.

 

“Bill, just do your job.”

 

The God chuckled, “Of course my dear, anything you wish.”

 

Seven weeks everything to Bill was blissful.  He thrilled every time Pine Tree said his name, and his beloved was much more relaxed and open around him since they shared in dreams.  Oh and what wonderful dreams they were!  Holding each other close, talking softly, until they pressed their foreheads together or one reached up to stoke the other’s hair.  Then into their dreams they went.  They would take turns crafting dreams for each other, sometimes melding them together, bridging their minds and becoming truly one for a few hours.  And waking in each others arms

 

He knew what the dreams did for him, to have someone in his mind in such a way, he worried about Pine Tree though.  Was it enough?  Did he enjoy it too?  He asked as much, the human had given him a sweet smile.  

 

“Bill I can’t imagine anything more intimate than this, the way you hold me, that sweet things you say, the dreams you make for me.  I could never need anything else.”

 

Well maybe one other thing.  Even with free rein over the temple Pine Tree seemed listless.  He was spending more and more time staring out the bed room windows- out into the great forests.  He grew quiet for the most part and quick to temper if one didn’t step lightly.  

 

It wasn’t right to keep him from the woods- Bill knew it- he just couldn’t let him in that kind of danger.  The moment he was outside of the temple, Others could get to him.  Word had to have spread by now.  Still- it wasn’t right and he needed to do something.

 

Perhaps his priest could help…

 

“One more thing- very important.”  He addressed his people through his lover’s voice.  “Rip up the stone courtyards.  Leave some small paths if you like but build a garden.  Ivy on the walls, berry bushes, trees, scatter heads and let the flowers do as they please.

 

Some of the press shared confused glances but no one questioned.  “Bring plants into the temple too, in anyway you can.  Especially upon the alter.”

 

It took several more weeks for the work to be done, but his Pine Tree was ecstatic.  The priests had taken the word ‘especially’ to mean ‘first’.  And so the alter was surrounded in potted plants of various sizes.  Daisies, lilies of various kinds, ficus, Bill over looking down at the alter from his window- seeing his lover, dressed in finery, surrounded by his garden.  

 

The marble courtyard was ripped apart, save a few paths and patios, the fountains also remained in place.  A more natural looking pond was built, large rocks and pieces of driftwood from the coast were scattered throughout, a few specific garden boxes were build for edibles, ivy and saplings were planted.  In the process a younger priest had the idea of window boxes.  So the golden temple now had random little smatterings is colorful flowers.  

 

Shrubs came in next and then for the rest a mix of grass and flower seeds were scattered everywhere.  When they finally took root Pine Tree could hardly contain his excitement.  As he was given the grand tour he was practically bouncing in place, glancing off into the gardens with the need to run and play. 

 

A chuckle, deep and smooth and unmistakable to him.  Was that in his head?  He glanced off into the deeper parts of the gardens where there were no paths.  The guide- the priest whom oversaw the landscaping- continued talking about picking the proper plants Dipper edged off the path.  Everyone else- his Uncle and family included didn’t notice.  He tiptoed further, until he was deep enough he could hear the guide anymore.  Now this part of the garden… it was like a forest.  

 

His heart raced, a smile stretched across his face, he ran.  Had he always been so agile?  He didn’t make a sound, didn’t step on one twig or pinecone, didn’t break a single branch of the undergrowth, never stumbled.

 

He laughed, full and bright, and pure.  It was joined with another chuckle.  He turned his course, following after it.  There in a small clearing near a back corner stood Bill.

 

“You’re out.  You never come out.”

 

“I wanted to be with you on this joyous day.”  They grinned at each other.  “Will you dance with me Pine Tree?  Like in our dreams?”  He held out a hand and Dipper gladly took it.

 

The others hadn’t gotten much further in their tour before Mabel realized her brother wasn’t there.  She glanced into the more foresty part of the garden.  Dipper had always loved woods.  She glanced around to see if anyone would notice her and slipped off to find him.  He had mentioned several times that Cipher was worried for his safety, and he HAD been attacked in the temple before, he shouldn’t be alone.

 

She was fairly far off the path when she heard laughter.  Dipper, no doubt, even if it had been awhile since she heard him laugh like THAT.  She followed.

 

There was her brother, twirling through wild flowers followed by a shimmering golden light.  It held him close as they spun, Dipper laughing and it… a strange musical sound.  As she studied it closer she realized she could see something within it.  A figure, like a man.  Was this… CIPHER?!

 

The golden light lifted Dipper from the ground, spinning him round before sweeping up his legs, holding him like a bride. Dipper’s head was thrown back, his laughter was bright and bubbly.  The figure within the light lowered its head, silencing that laugh.  Her brother’s skin changed, like the thin paper of a lantern and the golden light all around seemed to fill him.  Dipper raised a hand to touch the being’s face as they kissed.

 

As they pulled apart there was a sound like wooden wind chimes, was that how the God spoke?  A small smile tugged at Dipper’s lips, he looked so relaxed, content.  

 

“I love you too.”

 


	7. Offerings

Near the end of summer- his family back in Cali, sister off to college, parents trying to decide wether to move or stay in Piedmont- someone came to the temple when Dipper was sitting upon the alter, dressed in finery, heard him speaking to the priests, giving orders.  It was no wonder the townspeople seemed to want to meet him suddenly.  

 

Damn gossips.

 

“Oh prophet!”  “Oh voice of great Cipher!”  “Divine one!”  “Favored one!”

 

He flushed under the attention given him.  People even started seeking him out to tell their prayers, their hopes, in hope that he would deliver them to Cipher.  It didn’t matter how often he told them he couldn’t do that, didn’t matter he said it was wrong for another human to know such things.  They would not be deterred.

 

For the few that did seem to listen when he told them such things, they seemed to get it in their head that meant better offerings.  It didn’t take much for them to put two and two together.  

 

The prophet showed up, the gardens were built, there were flowers in the sanctuary.  

 

That must mean the prophet likes plants!  And if Lord Cipher ordered these things he wants his prophet happy.  And so when people came it was with fruits, seeds, flowers from their gardens.  It garnered a lot of negative attention from some of the priests- old and new alike.

 

“N-no you shouldn’t bring me off-“  But people wouldn’t listen- they left their gifts and bowed away.  It took months for things to calm down and there were more flowers in the temple than ever.  

 

~*~

 

“Calm down Pine Tree, they just like you.”  Bill chuckled as his little lover fumed on their shared thrown.

 

“No they don’t!  They’re just doing it for your attention!”  He snapped back.  “Because you choose to ignore their prayers!”  He waved toward one of several golden clouds drifting about.

 

Bill faux-sighed.  “There are just so many of them- I haven’t the time.  Maybe if I had help…”

 

“We’ve talked about that.”  Dipper grumbled as Bill plopped down beside him, wrapping an arm around his middle.  

 

“We have, and I still think its a wonderful idea.  I don’t know why you’re so against it.  Its not like its going to hurt you, and no one is going to know.  Just help me make some decisions.  Most of its petty stuff anyway.”

 

“Your version of petty and their’s are two very different things Bill!  They don’t live forever like you.”

 

“Exactly!  I need the input of a mortal since I very obviously have no idea what I am doing.”  He gave Dipper a winning grin, which was returned.

 

“Fine!  I’ll try it once but if it does any of the things you just told me it won’t you are in big trouble.”

 

Bill pressed a hand to his heart, mouth opening in a gasp.  “You would make me sleep on the thrown?!”

 

Pine Tree’s bright laughter rewarded his antics.  “Yes!”

 

An hour later found Dipper stretched out on the thrown, his head in Bill’s lap.  They had saved someone from cancer, showed a cop a clue in a murder case, got someone a raise.  Alternately they punished greedy people with a loss of money, another had a minor fender bender, another lost their ticket to a cruise.  Really Bill was quiet proud of how subtle and creative Pine Tree was.

 

“Help them!”  He declared.  

 

“You’re just saying that because she brings you home made cookies.”  Bill accused with a laugh.  So much for Pine Tree not accepting offerings.  But if it made his love happy he would do it.

 

“Am not!  It is a nobel cause.”  Of course, of course a prayer for a prosperous harvest would be one that got Pine Tree’s undivided attention. 

 

The cloud glowed brighter then dispersed.  “There, so you will it so mote it be.”  He gave a wink- to which Dipper flushed.

 

He drew another cloud closer.  “No, do the rainbow one!  You keep shooing it away and I’ve seen it a couple other times around here too.  I want to know what it is.”

 

Bill paused, shooting a glare at the cloud.  “Thats not a prayer… its a message that goes around to all the Gods.”

 

Dipper sat up, staring at it even more eagerly.  “ALL of them?!  Why are you ignoring it then?”

 

“I haven’t had dealings with the others in a very long time.  A stay in contact with friends but I care not for the others.  I haven’t answered a message like that in centuries.  Actually more like a few millennia.”

 

Dipper leaned lightly against his side.  “Damn, what did they do to piss you off?”  He couldn’t imagine going so long without anyone to talk to.

 

Bill gave him a smile.  “That doesn’t matter anymore.”

 

“Then answer them.”

 

“Just because it doesn’t matter now doesn’t mean its forgivable.”

 

Dipper fell quiet then, resting his head on Bill’s shoulder.

 

“Besides- why do I need them when I have you?”

 

**~*~**

 

So answering prayers became a normal thing.  Dipper helped with at least a few every day.  It didn’t seem to stop people from making offerings to him though, if anything it encouraged them.  Bill kept telling him it was because they were thankful their prayers had been answered, but the sly smile he said it with told a different story.  

 

The God WANTED this.

 

It was months more before Dipper finally got comfortable with it- for no other reason then he knew he couldn’t stop it. Bill still seemed content to encourage it too.

 

Well fine.

 

It was exactly a year since he first came to the temple- a festival was being thrown in his honor.  All the people and all the attention had him on edge, but he dutifully smiled at everyone who came up and set an offering on the stairs, or if they were daring at his feet on the alter.  

 

There was music, and laughter all around him that helped to put him at ease, but suddenly the music stuttered to a stop, and laughter quieted.

 

Muttering went up through the gathered people, a wide aside spread open before Dipper.  A drunken old man came stumbling toward him.  

 

“What is HE doing here.”  Stan hissed, when Dipper gave him a confused look he started to elaborate.  “He was cast out before you came beca-“

 

“Fraud!  Lier!  You are false!  I KNEW Stanford was just a money grubbing, greedy-“

 

“Silence!”  Stanford hollered over him.  “You are drunk Henry, and obviously bitt-“

 

“You cannot silence truth!”

 

“You will not speak like that to Lord Cipher’s head priest!”  Dipper snapped without thought.

 

“Ha!  Put you in a seat of power, lies to the good people.  You are a figurehead to hide his evil!  Pawn, lier, false prophet!  You are just as bad as he is!  A thief taking the offering meant for a real God!”

 

Dipper’s hands clenched together, eyes narrowing.  Who was this man to tell him what he was or wasn’t?!

 

“Pretender!  You are nothing more than a false God!”

 

Dipper had to refrain from snarling.  Gasps went up around the room and people backed away from the alter with wide eyes.  From the corner of his eye there was movement.  

 

The ficus behind his seat gr

ew taller, arching over him protectively.  His little shrubs turned out thorns, flowers turned dark, roots edged from their pots, climbing down the stairs of the alter toward the offender.

 

The drunk stumbled back.  “You… you ARE… many apologies my Lord!  Oh good God please spare me!”  He blubbered, falling to his knees.  Many other rightened folk followed suit.

 

Heart beating in his throat, hands squeezing so tight they turned white, Dipper slid from the alter, darting between plants- that grew lush as he passed them- through his side door.

 

He was almost to the top of the tower when Stan caught him.  “Dipper?!”  The wide eyed look his nephew gave him made him pull the poor boy into his arms.

 

“T-That wasn’t him.  I know his power- I get dizzy, everything blanks- I… that was ME.  HOW?!”

 

“Oh Dipper,”  he gave him a squeeze, “I wish I had the answer for you.  I don’t though- Lord Cipher will.  I know he will.”

 

“They think I am a God.”  He murmured, letting the older lead him the rest of the way up.  When the wall opened up Bill was grinning at him- looking so very excited.  The look of fear on his human’s face brought his mood crashing down.

 

“My darling, what is wrong?”  He drew close as Stan bowed back down the stairs, wiping already drying tears from his lover’s face.

 

“That was me, but I am just human!  I shouldn’t-“

 

“I told you before you have magical potential.”  Bill answered softly, his face crestfallen.  “As such, you must be tired, and obviously distressed.  You should come in and rest.”

 

He got Dipper settled into bed and put him to sleep with beautiful forest dreams.  

 

Perhaps it was time to answer that damn cloud.

 

 

 


	8. Old Friends

When Dipper woke it was to nightmares of all consuming fire.  The scent of smoke seemed to linger in his nose, he could still hear the crackling of flames and panicked animals crying.  Heat on his skin, tears in his eyes, a voice screaming for him through the smoke.

 

He woke crying and he couldn’t find Bill anywhere.  He wondered between rooms calling for him but found no sign.  He wouldn’t have left him alone would he?  All alone in these few rooms for who knows how long.  But he had.  Just as Dipper grew desperate the wall opened up into the temple for him.

 

~*~

 

“Well well Cipher its been a long time since we saw you around.”  Zeus rumbled with a chuckle.  “You’ve built your following quiet strong over the centuries yet you forsake us when we call upon…”

 

He trailed off as Bill brushed past him, not even looking at him.  Bill had already spotted two dear friends- two of the only gods he ever spoke to anymore.  They had tucked off into a corner together, muttering.

 

“Well met friends.”  He greeted.  They looked up at him with mischievous grins- well befitting for Pan and Loki.

 

“Its been a long time since you’ve come around for one of these meetings.”  Loki drawled.

 

“Its good to see you friend!  Are you going to help us make this meeting a mess for all of the big guys?”  Pan gave him a wink.

 

“I would love to.  I also have something important to talk to you about.  Where are the others?”

 

“Haven’t arrived yet- like you they have their reasons for hating this lot.”  

 

Loki nodded along.  “I am only here because of father.  But what kind of news do you have?  Believe me, everyone has already heard about your prophet.  You should be careful killing your own followers to protect them though.”

 

“Oh he’s no prophet.”  They both gave him curious looks.  “He’s back.”

 

Pan’s eyes widened- he had always been closer to Pine Tree than he was to Bill.  “H-he’s really?”

 

“You actually found him?!”  Loki put up an illusion to hide them so they could speak more privately.  “Truly?!”

 

“YES!  He’s at my main temple, sleeping in my private spaces.”

 

“We must gather up the others as soon as they arrive!”  Pan was already bouncing on his hooves glancing around for their other friends.

 

“Pan calm down!”  Loki snapped.  “The others will notice something is up if you keep acting like that.”

 

“But we must tell them.  They’ll be so happy.”

 

“Especially Shooting Star.”  

 

Their next friend to arrive was Cernunnos, whom seemed just as excited as Pan at the idea that Pine Tree was back.

 

“Brought back mortal?”  He frowned.  “Which means in 60 more years he’ll be gone again.”

 

“Which is why I need all of your help.  How does one make a demi god without the big guys here knowing about it?”

 

“Well the only way I really know is to father them.  Done plenty of that myself.”  Loki chuckled, and Bill’s glare.  “Yes I am aware thats out of the question for you.”

 

“Cipher you have enough power and influence to turn someone.  Just do that.”  Pan shrugged.

 

“It must be earned.”  Cernunnos shook his head.  “We do have SOME rules.  If we could make demi gods all willy nilly any God could make any human they fancy at the time into one.”

 

“Trails are what are commonly used.  Test to discover courage, strength, wisdom.”  A female voice put in.  “But why are we talking about making demi gods?”

 

Bill drew the woman into his arms.  “Oh Shooting Star I have the news you’ve been waiting for!”  She pushed away from him, eyes wide, grin stretching across her face.  

 

“You mean it?!  Take me to him!  Let me see him now!”

 

“Now Star you must know, he’s been brought back mortal.”  He warned, “Hence the talk of demi gods.  We want to change him.  You should also know he has no memory- though I think he’s been having visions.”

 

“I don’t care!  I want to see him!”

 

Bill took a glance around.  All the other gods and goddesses were discussing their own important matters in low whispers while the ‘mother’ and ‘father’ Gods started lecturing about territories.  No one was paying the small group of mostly ‘lesser’ gods any mind.  

 

“Yes, lets go somewhere we can talk easier.”  He nodded, with a flick of his wrist he opened the way back to his realm 

 

~*~

 

When Dipper returned to the tower the door opened up for him again.  Was it him or was Bill back?  He stepped through.  “B-“  He stopped short, seeing a group of others all staring at him opened mouthed.  They were bright, a little hazy around the edges just like how Stan described how he saw Cipher.

 

“I am sorry I-“  On of them, a woman, that looked much like Mabel from what he could see- dropped in black that sparkled with stars, and constellations that glittered in her hair- reached for him.  She looked like she was about to cry.

 

He side stepped her touch and hurried for the bedroom.  “I’ll stay out of your way.”  He rushed out.

 

“Let me Shooting Star.”  Bill soothed, following after the human.  “Pine Tree?”

 

“I am sorry, I didn’t know you were having friends… I assume they’re friends since you don’t talk to many gods.”

 

“They are, the greatest of friends.  You can come meet them if you like.  They would NEVER hurt you.”

 

“I still sometimes have a hard time wrapping my mind around US- I am not sure I could handle another God- let alone four others.  Its been a tiring day anyway- I just want to rest.”

 

“You weren’t here when I returned…”

 

“The door opened for me.”  He shrugged, climbing into bed, not seeing Bill’s grin.

 

“I see.  Well rest as much as you like love.  I’ll come join you when everyone else goes on.”  He gave his human a soft peck and headed back to his guests.

 

Shooting Star was right in front of him.  “He really doesn’t remember.”

 

“No, but I think its coming back to him.  At least powers are.  The door opened for him and I certainly didn’t let him back in.  He did it himself.  Only a God can do that.”


	9. Memories

Dipper glanced up from his book when Bill reentered.  “Have a good rest?”

 

“Have a nice time with your friends?”  Bill smiled and settled into the bed beside him.

 

“I did.  Its been far to long since I spent time with all of them like that.  I must thank you Pine Tree.”

 

“Why?”  He marked his place and set his book aside.

 

“You’re the one that suggested I answer that cloud.  If I hadn’t I wouldn’t have gotten to see them all.”

 

“How WAS the God meeting then?  Anything interesting?”

 

Bill snorted.  “No, most the time its just the big ones stroking their own egos and making jokes at those they consider ‘lesser’ or ‘minor’ Gods.”

 

Dipper snorted right back.  “If you look at mythos its the minor Gods that keep things running smoothly more often than not.  The ‘big’ ones are always messing things up.  Like Zeus for example.”

 

Bill threw his head back in laughter, it was bright and beautiful, and echoed around the room.  “I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too.”  Dipper giggled, snuggling up against his side.  “You really don’t like most of them do you?”

 

“Not at all.  The ones you saw here are my dearest friends.  There are others I still get along with but we don’t really bother with each other much.  The big ones… I want nothing more than to knock them down a few pegs.”

 

“So who are they?  Your friends I mean.”  

 

“Well Shooting Star is a goddess of the night.  She is like a sister to me.  Then-”

 

“She looks like Mabel.”  Dipper mused, chewing his lip.  Maybe that was why she seemed so familiar.

 

“I suppose she does.”  Bill offered up a little smile.  “She is a twin herself, lost her brother a very long time ago.”

 

_Smell of smoke, red and orange, eyes stinging._

 

“Pine Tree?  Why are you crying?”  A warm hand was on his shoulder and concerned golden eyes bore into him.

 

“I just… I can’t imagine life without Mabel.  Its strange being so far apart from her but at least we’re both alive.  I can’t imagine…”  Yes that was it.  Thats why.

 

“Don’t worry I am fine.  Who are the others?”

 

“Well Cernunnos, sometimes called the horned one, is a fairly well known God.  One of nature and hunting, Pan- the faun- is also a nature God, as well as one of fun.  They were both very close to Shooting Star and her brother.  Thats how I met them, Star and P- her brother that is.  The last was Loki-“

 

“LOKI?!  The trickster God?!”

 

Bill chuckled.  “Yes that Loki.  He and I were dear friends long before I knew the others.  He actually introduced me to Pan which is how I met the others.”

 

“A God of mischief and one of fun being friends.  They most be a terror together.”

 

“They can cause a great deal of trouble yes.  We were all brought together by those two though and one couldn’t ask for better friends.”

 

“You seem to be the odd one out among all these nature and mischief Gods.”

 

Bill grinned.  “You are aware that I AM also lesser known as a mischief God don’t you?  More so in my youth than now, but still…”

 

Dipper groaned.  “NO, now I have to tell Mabel she was right.”  He was met with bright laughter from his God.

 

“So, will you tell me now why you are so angry at the big Gods now?”

 

Bill sobered up immediately.  He looked far away, “They took Shooting Star’s brother.”

 

The human swallowed hard.  He couldn’t think of a single thing to say to that.  If Shooting Star was like a sister to Bill then her brother must have been the same way.  To loose someone so close- to see the pain it caused another person dear to you… He snuggled closer and warped his arms around Bill’s middle in the only comfort he could give.

 

**~*~**

 

It was two weeks later that Bill announced to him the next day he would be having one of his friends over, and he would like Dipper to meet then.  “You can excuse yourself at any time, and it will just be one of them.  Please, I want you to know my friends.”

 

Truth be told he had been reading up on Bill’s friends and he was curious just how accurate the books were.  He agreed.

 

The next day found him sitting on the thrown with Bill as Pan sat in a comfy looking chair rambling about the animals in his wood and his most recent song.

 

He glanced toward Dipper- whom had been keeping very quiet eager to learn as much as possible.  “Would you like to hear a song?”  He was too dumb-struck to speak and nodded eagerly.

 

Pan grinned at him, lifted the pipes that rested against his hairy chest, and begone to play.

 

_A meadow at the edge of a forest, the grass tall, late summer.  The only song to be heard besides Pan’s pipes are crickets.  The night sky shines bright above them, more clear and beautiful than Dipper had even seen it.  Pan dances around as he plays, sure hooves hoping from rock to rock, eyes closed yet never missing a step._

 

_A small hand slips into Dipper’s, he turns to see Mabel grinning at him- stars tangled in her hair.  S-Shooting Star?  They dance together to Pan’s music, laughing as they spin and twirl._

 

“Another.”  He requested breathlessly as the vision cleared.  Pan grinned at him and immediately started into another song.  Bill took his hand and gave him a wink, as he was pulled from his seat the room vanished around them, and he found them in the back garden.  A place only he ever went- he long assumed his uncle had told the others it was Dipper’s private space.

 

And he and Bill danced to their friend’s music.  And it wasn’t a dream…

 

The next God to visit was Loki.  Dipper was far more nervous about him.  For a God of mischief and trickery he seemed… almost stern.  How were he and Pan friends?

 

Then Bill got him on the subject of some of the pranks he had pulled.  He told a wonderful story of he and Pan discovering thieves in Pan’s woods that wanted to rob a young woman.  They had taken her little treasure box and put a beehive in it.  The thieves fled the forest and never returned.

 

He told how he had tricked his brother Thor several times- most the time he brother was of good humor but at times he would get angry.

 

_He was looking down from a tree at two figures below.  “What are you two up to now?”  His own voice seemed to echo in his mind.  He was met with twin grins from Pan and Loki._

 

_“Just doing what we do best Pine Tree!”  Pan sang.  “Would you like to join?”_

 

_He had just called him Pine Tree- only Bill ever called him that.  How did these other Gods know that name?_

 

_“Please do.”  Loki agreed, “The more the merrier.”_

 

_“Your pranks tend to end up with someone getting hurt… or dead.”  He frowned down at Loki._

 

_“Or with their hair cut off.”  Pan snickered.  “I don’t think we should try that this time though.  Zeus quiet likes his beard.”_

 

_“You are doing this to Zeus?!  Are you insane?!  You’re going to die and I will have no part in it.”  He did however spectate.  Loki changed some of the trees into beautiful women, he changed himself too.  Pan started playing his pipes like he was entertaining them and drew Zeus’ attention._

 

_The old fool came running for the pretty ladies.  At being swept into the God’s arms Loki transformed back with a smirk.  “Oh Zeus I never would have thought you felt that way!”  He cooed._

 

_Zeus dropped the trickster with a roar and thunder shook the trees.  Pine Tree ducked away quickly, thankful he had not been seen while the other two made a quick break for it.  Laughing all the way._

 

“You should be careful playing tricks on other Gods.”  He murmured and Loki looked at him in surprise.  “Especially thunder ones.”  

 

~*~

 

He next met Cernunnos, and had an unexplainable urge to touch his antlers.  Bill had explained before the guest arrived that he was one of the oldest Gods and very powerful.  He didn’t act like how Bill described the other ‘big’ Gods.   No Cernunnos was very open and easy to smile, and laugh.  There was a sparkle to his eye and he was very eager to talk to Dipper, learn as much about him as he could.  Dipper returned every question with one of his own.

 

“What are you going to do for your last few months?”  Bill asked as Cernunnos’ story of that years best hunt came to a close.

 

Dipper’s eyes widened and he glanced between the two.  “Last few…”

 

_He was perched on a rock near a stream, Cernunnos was sitting on the ground below him._

 

_“Its almost time for your spring rights- looking forward to another wedding?”  His voice was teasing._

 

_Cernunnos laughed.  “I am always happy to be wed to her.”  He tilted his head back.  “Are you putting flowers in my horns again?”_

 

_Dipper grinned down at him.  “I am.  And there is nothing you can do about it.”  They laughed together._

 

_“I am glad you’re back Cern.  I miss you when you have to leave.”_

 

_“Its only for a few months.  And you know I always come back.”_

 

_Dipper tugged at one antler.  “When its your dearest friend a few months feels like forever.  Besides those are beautiful months!  I wish you could actually see them for once.”_

 

_“Well you describe them wonderfully, so much so I feel like I am there.”_

 

“Pine Tree?”  Dipper’s vision cleared, and he was met with the curious face of Cernunnos.  That hadn’t been Bill’s voice to bring him out of it.  They really did all know that name.  He gave the God a smile.

 

“Its too bad you have to go.  I think you would like fall, Cern.”  The horned God grinned at him, eyes lighting up.

 

“You’ll have to describe it for me when I return.”

 

“Gladly.”

 

~*~

 

Finally he got to meet Star.

 

She sat delicately right where Pan had.  Dipper simply couldn’t get over how much like Mabel she looked, or how she kept staring at him while Bill talked.  He remembered the vision with them dancing, how she reached out to him when they first saw each other, how familiar she felt.

 

“I like the stars across your skin.”  She stated one time he caught her staring.

 

_“I miss you in the day time sister.”  He flopped back into soft grass, staring up at the stars._

 

_Star’s face was suddenly right above his.  “Then here.  Have a piece of me always.”  Her small hand pressed to his forehead, a strange tingle followed.  The next time he saw his reflection in the water there were stars across his skin._

 

Dipper tried to blink back tears.  “You should, you put them there.”

 

Tears immediately sprung to her eyes.  “You- you remember?”  She sounded almost fearful it was some trick.  He stood, wrapping her up in his arms.  She clung to him, tears flowing freely into his shoulder.  He heard Bill quietly slip away.

 

“Oh dear sister, I am sorry for leaving you alone so long.”


	10. Bill

 

More and more memories started coming back to Dipper after that.  He greeted their friends warmly, he took part in stories, he hugged them as they left.  Whenever they came Bill hung back, more observing that anything.  He would put in a word or two, but for the most part he seemed more interested in watching the others bond again.

 

Did he think Dipper didn’t remember him?  Was that why he awkwardly hung back, why he seemed quiet even after friends had left?

 

It couldn’t be further from the truth.  Dipper remembered everything…  

 

_He leaned heavily against his sister as he laughed.  “It wasn’t that funny Pine Tree!”  Cern laughed along with him._

 

_“Whats funny?”  Pan popped up between them._

 

_“Friend Pan!”  Shooting Star explained.  “We wondered where you were!”_

 

_“I brought Loki with me if thats alright.”  Pine Tree gnarled to the edge of the clearing, Loki was strutting toward them, head high and smile in place, just al little behind him was another golden figure Pine Tree didn’t know.  Well he knew his name but had never met him._

 

_“Cipher?”  He whispered._

 

_“A friend of Loki, he wanted to bring him along.”_

 

_They danced and played together, Pan played his music, Cern told tall tales, there was laughter all around.  Pine Tree noticed that Cipher was hanging back- feeling out of place perhaps?- he let go of his sister, letting Loki dance with her._

 

_“Come dance with me!”  He reached out and grabbed Cipher’s hand before he could protest and pulled him to his feet.  “Its easy!”_

 

_Cipher sputtered some protests but they were halfhearted.  Pine Tree made him dance at least a few times, and soon he was smiling and laughing along with the others._

 

_He came to the woods whenever they had a gathering after that, and Pine Tree always made sure to pull him into at least one dance_

 

_It was near a year after that first meeting he came to the wood alone.  “No Pan or Loki?”  Pine Tree tilted his head to the side.  “What brings you here?”_

 

_Cipher seemed almost embarrassed, “I came to see you.”_

 

_“Me?!  Why do you want to see me?”_

 

_“Just to… spend time with you.”  The golden God shrugged._

 

_Pine Tree took his hand with a grin.  “Very well, you can come on my rounds with me.  I need to check on my animals.”  Cipher fallowed along eagerly, asking questions, chatting about happenings with his own followers, upcoming festivals.  Never letting go of Pine Tree’s hand all the while._

 

_Winter came and went once more, spring was in full bloom.  “I gave a gift for you dearest one.”  Cipher cooed into his hair._

 

_“A gift?!”  He tilted his head back to grin at him.  “What could it be?”_

 

_Cipher took his hands in his, cupping them together.  He murmured softly and a golden glow warmed them.  There in his hands appeared a pure gold flower, shimmering in the sunlight.  “I know how you love your flowers, this is a rare kind, very strong and it will sprout many more like it.”_

 

_“Its golden like you!”_

 

_Cipher chuckled as Pine Tree leaned to the side to plant it beside them.  “When it grows more we can make you a beautiful gold crown, oh great forest king!  It would never wilt”_

 

_Pine Tree turned to face him fully, reaching up as though to pet his cloud of golden hair.  Cipher jerked back.  “I.. I am sorry I can’t.  I…”_

 

_“Please.  Please, we’ve shared so much together, you gave given me your love, give me your trust.”  Three golden eyes closed and the other swallowed hard._

 

_“Bill.  My name is Bill.”_

 

_“You’re giving me your name?”  Golden eyes opened again, boring into him._

 

_“I am, you could do anything you want with it, anything you want with me.”  Pine Tree leaned forward, stealing away a kiss, his hand came up once more and tangled into golden silk.  The world fell away and he found himself floating in nothingness, warmth all around him._

 

_As he though of the woods, of Ci-Bill, they appeared, just as he wanted them.  Stars above them, golden flowers all around, cricket songs.  He changed the world around them, whispering sweet things all the while, delighting in the way Cipher melted at every word, touch, THOUGHT._

 

And there was more than just those first moments, meetings.  More than he could ever hope to understand…

 

_A memory hazy, just barely there.  It was long ago though not as far back as he COULD remember.  Why was this memory so… soft around the edges?  A dining table, a dark haired woman- he clothes reminded him of a ren faire- was bustling around while a big broad man was shouting._

 

_Dipper could practically smell the booze on him.  He wasn’t really drunk yet but it wouldn’t be long.  He could only catch a few snippets of words.  Things like ‘daydreamer’, ‘unbalanced’, ‘more fitted to be a court jester than anything!  Boy’s already a joke.’_

 

_Hurt welled up at him, tears stung his eyes, he looked down into his lap.  They just didn’t understand that was all.  The vision got more and more fuzzy, and as it went he heard one more thing._

 

_‘Ain’t never known no one even named Bill.’_

 

~*~

 

It had been several days of quiet, no visitors, no important functions Dipper needed to attend.  He spent most his time sleeping, letting the visions wash over him and his waking hours contemplating them.  That one though, that strange little house with those muffled and blurry faced people shook him- and warmed him.

 

“Bill?”  The God swept away a prayer cloud, turning his full focus on him.  How did he even begin to talk about this?  “My golden flower, what happened to it?  And the crown of it you helped me make?”  

 

“Y-you remember that?”

 

“Of course I do!  I remember everything about you.  That was the day you told me your name, the first time I went into you mindscape.  How could you think I would forget you?”  He stepped closer, reaching up to caress his cheek.

 

“I have lived thousands of years, and so many lives, and I have never stopped loving you.  Every single one I search for you, sometimes unknowing.”  He wiped away a tear from that perfect black cheek.  “There is always a pull in my heart, leading me toward you.  Thousands of years and I have never stopped looking, just like you.”


	11. Plans and Explainations

“Pine Tree?”  Dipper turned his head away from the stary ceiling to give Bill his full attention.

 

“Yes my love?”  He cooed, getting a warm smile in answer.

 

“We’ve been looking for a way to make you a demi god since you were born human…  Pan says we need to think up trails for you.”

 

Dipper thought that over, “What am I going to tell my family?”

 

Bill’s smile faltered.  “They love you dearly, they have been so good to you- I am sure they would believe and appreciate the truth of it.”

 

Dipper rolled to curl against Bill’s side.  “I love them dearly, they have done so much for me.  To see them all pass…”

 

“If you don’t want-“  Bill’s voice was meek, no he couldn’t let him go again!  They had to do this.

 

“No!  We’ve searched for each other far too long, its past time we were together again.  For good.  I’ll talk to Stan, he can help me figure out how to tell everyone else.  They were going to come visit soon anyway.  I’ll do it then- better than over the phone.”

 

It was four days later the Pines family arrived.  Dipper greeted them warmly in spite of his nerves.  How on earth was he going to explain this.  Stan hadn’t been much help either, it seemed to come as a shock to him.  He had explained- in very quiet whispers- about the prophecy only the head priest was interested with.  He admitted that he had known Dipper was the only the moment he saw the line about the stars and he had planned for them to come to the festival and take him to Cipher.  He had no idea though it was because Dipper was a reborn God.

 

At first Dipper had been livid with him, how could he lie to his family like that?!  But then again, if he hadn’t his parents either would have never believed the truth or never would have let them come.  If that had happened he would have never found Bill!  Another lifetime would pass and who knows how long Bill would have had to wait for him!

 

The day he told Stan he understood and he had done the right thing Stan looked so relieved.

 

Still there was going to be no easy way to the rest of his family about this.  He stayed quiet most the day, eagerly listening to his dad’s funny work stories, about Mabel’s college adventures, his mom telling him about the classes she had substituted in.   Somehow it was all so right and yet not at all.

 

“So whats been going on here?”  His mom prompted and all eyes turned to him.  He could feel the steadfast presence of his uncle near by and took a deep breath.

 

“Well… I am not a prophet.  And I don’t really have magic like Cipher first said…”

 

“You… you aren’t?” Mabel’s brow furrowed.  “Then what are you?”

 

He took another deep breath.  “IamthereincarnationofaforestGodthattheotherGodskilledbecauseIwasCipher’sloverandtheywereafraidofourpowertogether.”  He rushed out.

 

“I… I didn’t quiet catch that.  What’s this about reincarnation?”  His dad pressed.

 

“I am the reincarnation of a forest God.  Cipher and I were lovers- thats the real reason he wanted me here.  I was actually safer with him calling me a prophet.”

 

“W-h- HOW?!”  Mabel sputtered, “Gods can’t die!”

 

“If they’re killed by other Gods they can…”

 

“Who would kill you?!  Is that why its safer for you to be a prophet?!”  His mom looked terrified at the idea of Gods after her son.

 

“Some of the other major Gods.  Cipher has always been a major God, but closer to the bottom of the ladder.  Our powers together changed that and the others didn’t want that.  So they killed me.  My followers and Ciphers put all their powers and their lives into a spell for me to be reincarnated.  Cipher has been looking for me ever sense.”

 

A heavy silence fell over the room.

 

“Did Cipher tell you…”

 

“No.  I remembered on my own.  Meeting some old friends and my si- helped things along.”

 

Mabel stared at him wide eyed.  “Sister?”

 

He looked pained.  “Shooting Star- a minor Goddess of the sky.  We’re twins- she looks a lot like you.”

 

Silence again.   

 

“I am going to face trails.”

 

Steven leaned forward curiously.  “Trails?”

 

Dipper downcast his eyes  “To become a demi God.  To retake my place, I am already getting powers back and have almost all my memory.  I can even remember some past lives….”

 

“W-Will we be able to see you again?”  His heart broke at the fear in Mabel’s eyes.

 

“Of course!  I am not just going to leave you!  You’re my family and I love you.”

 

“But last summer when you were dancing in the garden with Cipher…”

 

“You saw that?!”

 

“-I couldn’t see him.  He was just a bright golden light.  You aren’t going to be like that right?”

 

“I… I don’t think so.  A demi God- minor one at that- isn’t like a major one.  I don’t think I’ll glow.”  

 

While Pine Tree talked to his family Bill brought the others over.  “We must figure this out as soon as possible!”

 

“Figuring out a trial should not be this hard.  There are plenty of examples in history.”  Loki mused.

 

“Too dangerous.  He is no warrior.”  Star and Bill both dismissed him.

 

“Come now,” Pan piped up. “there needs to be more than one trial and there is more than one of us!  We each come up with a trial relating to what we are patrons of!  This shouldn’t be hard.”

 

“Do remember he needs to gain someone out of it.  Growth of some kind.”  Cernunnos put in mildly.

 

Everyone fell quiet for awhile.  “He’s a God of nature, as are we Cern- we must give him a trial based on that!  Cipher you said his powers are coming back?  Then with a trail like that he will rediscover his roots and gain power back.  Thats growth isn’t it?”

 

“Thats a wonderful idea Pan!”  Star hugged the faun.  “What would the trial be though?”

 

Silence again.

 

“Cipher,” Loki brought all attention to him, “Pine Tree is certainly no fool, and seems quiet smart in this life.  You are a God of knowledge and dreams- perhaps there is a way to combined your’s and Star’s areas of expertise?”

 

“He IS already quiet good at manipulating mindscapes…”

 

“What about using your name sake and creating a cip-“

 

“I’ve got it!”  Everyone turned their attention to Pan again.  “Cipher, that golden flower you gave him?  I know you still have it and probably some of its sprouts- we will need one.”

 

Bill have him a shrewd look.  “Why?”

 

“The forest should be a  safe haven to him, we’re going to hide it in a way he must use his powers and the creatures of the woods to find it.”

 

“A good idea.”  Cern nodded along.  “And he’ll be safe in the forest, especially the one your temple is in.”

 

“I still have a few-“

 

“May I finish my thought?”  Loki cut in.

 

Bill all but waved him off.  “Something about making a cipher for him to solve.  We’ll get more into detail after we set up this trial.”  Loki rolled his eyes but there was a smile on his face.  Now that there was something right in front of him Cipher was quiet eager to get on with it.

 

Dipper returned to the tower long after the others had left.  The rest of the evening was been so awkward and filled with so many fumbled explanations he would have welcomed any distraction they could have offered.

 

“Pine Tree!  Wonderful news, we thought up some tri-“

 

“Please Bill not tonight.”  He flopped down on the thrown.

 

Bill slid in beside him, reaching out to stroke his hair.  “Did it not go well?”

 

“They seemed to understand it all.  Its the accepting part… Bill I feel like they think I am just abandoning them.  No matter how much I told them thats not the case.”

 

“I wish there was something I could do to help.  I fear if I get involved it will only make things worst.”

 

Dipper leaned into his side, closing his eyes and relaxing into his warmth and comfort.  “Bill, will I glow?”

 

The God chuckled at that.  “You might a little, why?”

 

“Mabel is afraid she won’t be able to SEE me anymore because I am going to glow like you do.  She saw us you know- dancing in the garden last year.”

 

Bill hummed in answer.  “Its amazing she could even look my direction long without being blinded.”

 

Dipper groaned.  “PLEASE tell me I am not going to glow.”


	12. Trail One

“Dipper are you sure you want to do this?”  He offered his mom and little smile, tugging at his tee shirt- it felt strange to wear such normal clothes after all the finery Bill gave him- admittedly he was a little nervous.  

 

“I am.”  He and his family had slipped out of the temple and a little ways into the woods waiting on the Gods that would give him his task.  Bill was nearby, giving them some space for now.

 

“Are you ready friend?”  He glanced over his shoulder- noting how his family turned their heads away quickly- to see Pan and Cern coming out of the trees.  His family stepped back further as Bill came up beside him.  

 

“I am.  Tell me what I have to do.”

 

Pan grinned at him, straightening up to look more imposing.  The effect was a failed one.  “There is  a very rare golden flower…”  

 

Dipper glanced at Bill with a wry look.  “Yes Pan, I know about golden flowers.  I am the one that raised them.”

 

Cern snorted as Pan deflated.  “There is one hidden within the woods.”  The horned one continued for the faun.  “It is your task to find it, facing and dealing with the dangers of the woods however you can.”

 

He nodded, looking into the woods.  He wasn’t scared, not of the trees and plants and shadowed nooks and crannies, no he was afraid of the creatures.  There were far more than just deer and squirrels in these woods.  Very big dangerous things that hadn’t been in his forest of old.   

 

Bill took hold of his forearm, drawing his attention, the God leaned down for a soft kiss.  “Blessings, my love.”  He whispered against his lips.  As heat rose to his cheeks he felt a warmth wrapping itself around him.  Bill would never let anything happen to him- not again.  He would pull him out if things got too hairy in there. 

 

“It is time.”  Cern nodded toward the trees.  “You have until sunset.”

 

Dipper pulled away from his love, glancing back at him family.  They all had their faced turned away- all but Mabel.  She met his eyes and gave a little nod.  “You be safe in there.”

 

He nodded back and vanished into the woods.

 

“You can’t interfere you know.”  Pan glanced at Bill, two eyes were closed, his third staring unblinkingly into the woods.

 

“I am not, I am just… keeping an eye on things.”

 

He glanced up toward the tops of the trees, trying to spot the sun for the umpteenth time.  He had to been in here for at least a couple hours by now and he was getting tired already.  He never realized he was this out of shape.  And he STILL hadn’t found sign of the flower, nor did he know where to start looking.  What was he missing?  He had to be doing something wrong.

 

With a sigh he sunk down to take a short break in the grass.  Closing his eyes he leaned back on his hands- a shock went through him.  A vision of zooming through the woods, dodging trees, running along side a mother deer and her fawn, hopping rock to rock down a steep crazy ledge to a stream, running down along it until it joined into a river.  A fallen tree stretched down into its middle, sinking down into the water, and there- half way down its length was the flower.

 

He sat up with a gasp, staring at his hands.  His powers!  He quickly yanked at his ratty shoes, tossing them as well as his sock aside.  He stood, wriggling his toes in the grass and followed where the woods took him.  

 

He was nearing the rocky ledge as he started to grow tired again.  The vision moved so fast he didn’t realize how far it actually was to his destination.  It had been at least another hour since he had tossed his shoes away.  Just as he decided he would make it to the ledge before resting he heard a crashing through the underbrush.  He turned just as it burst through.  A hulking beast, easily three times his size, covered in thick brown fur and great black horns from its head.  Its large nostrils flared, and it stomped on of its hooved feet, raising its spear to him.

 

Dipper jerked back, raising an arm to protect his face.  The spear clattered to the ground and Dipper peeked up to see the beast shrinking away from the trees all around.  They were reaching toward him, branches like hands, sharp and clawed.  Their nettles and leaves rustled and they creaked as they moved.  

 

The bull-esc creature turned toward him once more, eyes wide.  “Witch!”  He bit out.

 

“No,” He straightened up, his voice dropping low and dangerous, “a God.”  A wave of his hand and the trees settled back on their roots, and the beast fell to his knees.

 

“And who do I speak to?”

 

**“** Leaderaur of the manotaurs.”

 

Dipper resisted the urge to ask what a manotaur was.  “Well then Leaderaur when you return home you will be able to tell the great tail of how you aided a God.”

 

Leaderaur lifted his shocked eyes to Dipper’s.  “How may I aid you great one?”

 

“You are fast?”

 

“The fastest of my people!”

 

“I have a very long way to travel and very little time.  You shall carry me as fast as you can.”

 

The creature put a hand to the ground, lowering himself so Dipper could climb onto his back.  “Where do you need me to take you, oh God?”

 

“The fallen tree in the river that the stream below the nearby ledge leads to.  Once I have finished what I must there you will take me back to the temple of my beloved Cipher.”  He carefully climbed up to the beast’s shoulders, hanging on by his horns. 

 

With Dipper securely in place he stood again, stooping slightly so Dipper wouldn’t be harmed by branches.  Though being a God he doubted it would hurt him.  And he took off, simply leaping off the ledge into the woods below.  When they got to the river he obediently waited for the God to walk the log and take the magic flower.  Other creatures were whispering about how late last night a faun had planted it there.

 

The young God touched down lightly on the sandy shore, the flower held close to his heart.  “You must make sure to get me back to the temple before night falls, but be careful.  No harm is to come to my flower.”

 

“Yes my lord.”  He lowered himself again for the God to climb up and took off back toward the temple.  Just a little ways from the temple the God beckoned him to stop.

 

“I can go the rest on my own.  Thank you for your help, blessings onto you.  I do not forget those who help me Leaderaur- and know that Cipher will know of it too.”  And with that the underbrush and trees closed around him- hiding him from sight.

 

Dipper stepped past the tree line with a grin, his golden flower held carefully in his hands.  The three Gods grinned back at him.

 

“You did it!”  Pan cried, skipping about as he started to play his music.  Bill scooped him up into his arms, spinning him around and raining soft kisses across his face. 

 

“Can we go inside.  I am tired.”  He whispered into Bill’s hair.  

 

“Of course my love.”  The next thing he knew they were up in Bill’s chambers, Cern and Pan with them, and he knew that as night started to fall Shooting Star would soon be joining them.  He carefully handed his flower off to Pan.

 

“Now I am sure you all have to talk some about my next task, and I’ll gladly leave you to it.  I merely ask it waits a day.”

 

The others chuckled and nodded their agreement.  Feeling secure in that knowledge he headed for the bath to relax his sore muscles and change his clothes.

 

When he came back out the others had gone, Bill was sitting in their throne staring down into his lap.  “Bill?”  

 

“I have something for you.”  Dipper chuckled.

 

“You just love raining me in gifts.  You always have.”  He slipped on his little triangle ring Bill had given him for his birthday and moved around to stand before his love.

 

“No- this one I am returning to you.”  Bill stood, giving him a small smile.  “I probably should have returned it long ago.”  Very delicately his placed a crown of golden flowers- HIS golden flowers- atop his beloved’s head.  “But I felt right now would be… most meaningful.”


	13. Second and Final Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for being so slow have two chapters in two days!

Bill sat silently listening to the others talk about what the next task should be.  He stared at the curtains behind which his love rested.  There was only one thing it could be.  He hated it.

 

“I already know the last task.”

 

“Last?  Only two?”  Loki lifted a brow

 

“You only said there had to be more than one.  Not how many after that.  The second will be the last.”

 

“What do you have up your sleeve Cipher?”  Star hovered close by, giving him a curious look.

 

“His greatest fear faced.”

 

“You can’t be serious!”  Everyone pipped up at once, he finally tore his eyes from the drape.

 

“Do you think I want it that way?!”  He snapped, standing from his throne, eyes flashing.  “I would rather it be anything, but can we really say he has grown otherwise?!”  That settled everyone down.

 

“There was a forest fire on the other side of the woods earlier in the month.  The ground is still hot and the air full of ash.  Nothing has returned there yet- he must bring it back.”

 

“It would show his growth in powers as well as facing his fears.”  Loki cautiously broke the heavy silence that settled over them.  “A two for one task so to speak.”

 

“You aren’t wrong that it is the most befitting.”  Cern agreed.  “I hate to put him through it, but you are right it is the only way.”

 

~*~

 

“Why are you dressing me up like this for a task?”  Dipper chuckled as Bill carefully placed his flowered crown upon his head.  Bill had put him in a loose fitting sleeveless forest green tunic, flowing and soft.  Knee length leggings in a deep brown- his crown, triangle ring and an emerald carved like a leaf pendant were for once the only finery he wore.  “And why won’t you let me put on shoes?”

 

“Remember yesterday?  You aren’t going to want shoes.”

 

Dipper fell quiet after that, letting Bill fuss over him.  The God seemed nervous and had yet to explain anything about the task.  It was starting to make Dipper uneasy himself.

 

“I have told your uncle where to take you so you may walk with your family.  We will all meet you there.”  And with a kiss the God was gone.

 

As soon as they came upon the Gods Dipper froze.  There before him was a burned out waste land.  The smell of smoke and ash clogged his lungs and tears welled into his eyes.  His toes curled into the grass as he looked at the shooty ground before him.  There didn’t need to be an explanation- he knew what they wanted.

 

He tentatively stepped forward, casting a glance toward Bill- he looked almost as pained as Dipper felt scared.  Vision of fire danced around in his mind. 

 

_Screams of terror, his own voice choked with smoke, animals scattering in fear, over the crackling of flames he could hear Bill desperately calling out for him.  Than all he knew was smoldering ground._

 

He fell to his knees, a little cloud of ash coming up around him, and cried.

 

“Dipper!”  Mabel stepped toward her brother but one of the glowing Gods lifted their arm to block her.  Warm arms encircled her and she glanced to see clear as day- Shooting Star.  It was like looking in a mirror.  The goddess was watching their shared brother with tears in her eyes.  

 

“He must do it alone.  As much as we feel the need to protect him.  He has to face this.”

 

“Why?!”

 

“The fire is what killed him.”  She quickly glanced up toward Pan, tears in his eyes as well as he looked on.

 

_Fire is what killed him._

 

The words echoed in Dipper’s mind.  Fire took everything he loved.  He glared at the smoldering ground.

 

Never again.

 

With a shout he slammed his hands down, fingers curling into the shoot.  Grass began to peek up between them, tiny little buds of wild flowers around his knees.  His home was taken from him by fire, by those who hated his and Bill’s love.  Well he had come back from the ashes, he had grown again with the tender care of his lover.  And with tender love and care he would bring back and protect these woods.  It was his now, and no one would ever take it from him.

 

He got to his feet once again and strode forward, every step bringing more grass and flowers, the closer to old burnt out trees he got little bushes began to come up.  He went past a stump, stooping down to brush his fingers over it.  Moss grew along its sides and from its broken top began to grow tiny golden buttercups.

 

Everyone began to follow after him, making sure to stay in the grass

 

The next tree he came to he walked around, fingers ghosting along it.  It shuttered, its roots dug deeper into the ground, its branches reached to the sky and needles and tiny pinecones sprouted out.  He plucked a handful of cones, cupping them carefully he blew across them, whispering something.  He tossed them all around into the ashen ground, the moment they hit sapling started to grow, grass and ivy, ferns and colorful flowers coming up all around them.  

 

Grinning he went for one of them, the growth following his feet to the little island of life.  He crouched down, digging his hands deep into the earth, eyes flashed green, and the growth continued all around him.  Far beyond where the plants stopped growing the earth continued to change, the soil becoming dark and fertile.

 

He drew his hands back, one wiping across his cheek, smudging it with dirt, the other pushing his bangs back, tangling them into his crown reveling his stars.  

 

Star broke into gleeful laughter, and Mabel swallowed hard.  He looked like a wild thing, barefooted and covered in dirt, flowers tangled in his hair.  Wild and powerful.  He wasn’t her Dipper anymore- he was the God.

 

The world around them became more and more lush with every step he took. More plants took hold, once behind him grew larger.  He scattered seeds and pine cones all around, little islands of life that he danced around between, making them bigger till soon they were spreading the life in their own.

 

He continued on toward a large tree, or it once was with how thick its trunk was.

 

The little God paused a moment, tips of his fingers brushing along the burnt up bark.  He looked almost confused.  Placing palms flat against the tree he pushed- they vanished into it half way to his elbow before he started to pull back.  Out with them came a… creature.  It looked like a woman made of snarled wood, branches like antlers sprouting from her head.  Her body looked chared, as though one touch could make her fall to ash.  A glow came from within her, dull and sickly green.  

 

Pine Tree went to his knees with her, fingers gently caressing just as they had with the trees.  Little flowers and moss began to grow on her horns and he glow began to get brighter, turning from sickly to that of fresh spring leaves.  As she came back she looking in surprise around her, seemingly amazed at the life all around.

 

Pine Tree rose to his feet again, holding his hand out to her.  “Would you like to help me bring you home back?”

 

She took his hand- little vines grew up along it, twining around his fingers like rings- rising up, she giggled and spun round, spores flowed out from her, little glowing specks floating to the ground.  As they hit flowers and trees began to grow.  Pine Tree clapped in delight and spun with her.  Together they danced deeper and deeper into the charred landscape, bringing back its former glory.

 

Soon there was only one little circle of ash left.  Pine Tree knelt before it and plucked a shining golden flower from his crown.  He smiled dreamily at it, fingers tracing the edged of its delicate petals.  He laid it gently down.

 

It shook a moment before roots started to dig deep into the earth, the flower grew bigger and brighter, shining like a sun in the center of Dipper’s creation. 

 

Pine Tree came running toward them, a grin on his face.  He grabbed hold of the faun, spinning around with him, both laughing.  “Pan, Pan!  Play me a song!  Play a song of LIFE!” 

 

The faun laughed, pulling his pipes to his lips and begun to play.  Pine Tree bounced on his toes in excitement before turning to grab for Cipher.  “Come dance with me my love.”

 

Mabel watched them with a tearful smile, the others started to join and she turned away, only to feel a tug to her sleeve.  Shooting Star smiled down at her, pulling her toward the dance.  She stumbled awkwardly after the  goddess to join in the celebration as Pine Tree continued to spread his magic.


End file.
